


Insta-Shock To The System

by babydragon73



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cafe AU, F/F, Flirting, Insta-Creep!Lena, Meet-Cute, Social Media AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydragon73/pseuds/babydragon73
Summary: Lena's eyes widened at the barista's selfless care for her and, without warning, she blurted out, "I didn't know you modeled lingerie."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy. Comments are appreciated xoxooxoxxo

Lena Luthor was psyching herself to enter the Catnap Café, the popular and hipster café was a favorite of the residents of National City. Since she moved to the city six months ago she had been frequently visiting the café to get her morning fix of coffee. It was made all the easier since Catnap was located just three blocks from L-Corp, the company she heads.

In the beginning she would rush in and out of café as she had to prepare all of the important documents she had to sign and distribute throughout the day at her meetings. However, about three months ago, Lena found herself leisurely ordering and chatting with a certain barista which had caused her to be late more than a handful of times and her assistant, Jess, was starting to become suspicious.

The barista causing the shake up in the CEO's life was one Kara Danvers, the human embodiment of sunshine and rainbows. The blonde had been hired at Catnap one spring morning and, from the first blinding smile she threw Lena's way, the brunette knew she was doomed. Kara was everything good in the world; she was always happy and upbeat, joking with customers and drawing silly pictures on their cups of coffee. Whenever Lena visited the café during the week, Kara went out of her way to create new, over the top drinks for Lena to try. Though sugar wasn't something Lena was particularly found of, she would drink anything to see the big, toothy grin that took up Kara's whole face.

Three months of sugar filled drinks, flirty smile, and blushing cheeks (mostly Kara's) found Lena in a hopeless, deep crush. Even though she was Lena Luthor, the confident, sexy CEO that all the magazines were constantly talking about, she found herself tongue-tied by the pretty blue eyed blonde in the white visor and blue apron. Every morning Lena gave herself a pep talk to just get Kara's number and ask her out. And every morning Kara's charming ways would leave Lena in a haze. But, Lena knew this morning was going to be different. This morning she was finally going to face her fears and ask the barista out.

The CEO smoothed down her tight black dress, fixed the collar of her fashionable tan trench coat, and stood up straight before bounding into the café with her red sole heels. She scanned the café, quickly noting the overabundance of college kids and teenagers in one corner of the building. They were posing with coffee themed props and taking selfies under a banner that read, "take a selfie, leave with a coffee." Her manicured eyebrow rose as she made her way to the counter.

It didn't take long before a certain blonde barista to bound over to her like an exited puppy. Lena noticed that Kara's usually empty apron was now filled with a bunch of pins reading different coffee puns like "you're brewtiful."

"Cute pins," Lena commented, smirking as Kara's cheeks started to turn pink.

"Thank you!" She flashed the CEO her trademark heart stopping smile, "We're having our annual promotion "selfie for coffee" basically you pay $2 to take a selfie and then your coffee is free!"

Lena thought for a moment, "That doesn't sound like a sound business idea. Free coffee for pictures?"

Kara giggled, "Well, you have to post it to Instagram and tag the café and use our hashtag. It's super fun; the kids love it and they're pretty creative."

"Well, I'll be paying full price for my coffee, I'm afraid."

Kara furrowed her brow causing an adorable crinkle to form in the middle of her eyebrows. "Do you not have Instagram."

Lena chuckled, "I do, dear, but I'm also a grown up. I don't have time to hang out and take selfies with a coffee cup on a stick."

"Maybe you should make time," the blonde teased before picking up a plastic cup to get started on Lena's coffee. After about five minutes she returned with a black ice coffee. Lena's eyebrows rose.

"What? No sugar coma today?" She laughed.

Kara shook her head, "Nope. You're too grown up for that today," Lena went to reach into her purse for her wallet when Kara stopped her, "I know you don't have time to talk a selfie but how about your give your Instagram name and we'll call it even?"

Lena almost choked on her coffee, "Why do you want to know what my Instagram name is?"

Blue eyes rolled playfully, "So I can follow you, duh," she pushed a napkin and the marker she used to take down order to Lena. The CEO paused for a minute before taking the plunge and writing down her "@" name. Kara scooped up the note and tucked into her apron. 

"Well, see you in cyberspace, Ms. Luthor," she winked flirtatiously before moving to the next customer. Lena was deny that the winked caused her to walk into the café's glass door.

_________________________________________________

Four hours later, as she was reviewing some financial reports for the lab portion of the company, Lena's personal phone buzzed on her desk with a notification. She picked it up to see it was a notice from Instagram.

kdthepuppy started following you!

Her heart leapt into her throat. Sure, she gave Kara her Instagram handle but she didn't actually think the beautiful blonde was do anything with it, let alone follow her the same day. She quickly opened the app to follow Kara back only to be disappointed when she saw the blonde's account was private. Lena's thoughts raced as she stared at the blue follow button. Was it desperate to follow Kara back this quickly? Should she wait till the next day? Was she going to look like some kind of stalker? The brunette shook her head, clearing it of all the negative thoughts. The beautiful barista started this, now she was going to finish it. Without anymore hesitation, she pressed the follow button until it turned into "request". The CEO went back to work so that she would not check the app every five minutes to see if Kara had accepted her follow request. She went to her meetings with her investors but could not pay attention to the presentation as her fingers were itching to see if she was accepted. Kara's life outside of Catnap was a mystery; the only thing Lena knew for sure about the woman was that she had an older sister and she was close to her and her sister's girlfriend. Having access to a piece of Kara's world, Kara's  _private_ world, sent a shiver of anticipation down her spine. But, she had to keep a piece of her dignity and vowed not to check the app again until she was home.

______________________________________________________

Later that night the CEO found herself curled up on the couch of her balcony, knee deep in her second bottle of wine. She had closed with a Chinese associate who was going to fund L-Corp's project involving developing new computer technology and Lena was feeling pretty good about herself. She had sent Jess home early as she stayed behind to finish the paperwork before heading home to find a delivery of her favorite wine and sushi. She was going to have to give Jess another raise very soon.

She stared out into the twinkling lights of the city, suddenly wondering what Kara was doing at that moment. Maybe she was just getting home from work, smelling like coffee and vanilla. Maybe she was out with friends, drinking and dancing until her feet were sore. Maybe she was on a date. That thought made Lena's stomach drop and she quickly grabbed her phone to distract herself.

Lena was scrolling through Instagram, passing over pictures from friends on their yachts or partying in another country when a picture popped up of a woman she's never seen before. The woman had thick dark hair and deep dimple. She was holding the phone showing off her laughing face as something was happening behind her. The CEO looked closer and gasped as she saw Kara and another woman with short auburn brown hair wrestling on a well worn couch.

The caption read "movie nights with the Danvers sisters is always a hoot @thegreatalexd @mags_amillion". 

Green eyes widened. This picture was posted on  _Kara's_ Instagram account. Kara had  ACCEPTED her request! Lena sat up from her slumped position so fast she almost spilt her wine. She put the glass on the table in front of her before opening up the blonde's page. 

Most of Kara's pictures were of food and random dogs on the street. There were more pictures with her and the two women in the previous photos: at the movies, at a fair, at a  _motorcycle convention???!_ Lena was not going to get the image of Kara in a black leather jacket out of her mind any time soon. The CEO kept scrolling; she saw Kara was a handsome black man sharing ice cream and a short, brunette guy playing old school video games in what looked like an arcade. Before long, Lena found herself three years back in Kara's pictures with no sign of slowing down. She knew internet stalking was something everyone did but she never had a reason to indulge in it. Until now. Until Kara.

The brunette had just scrolled through some pictures of Kara in what appeared to be her childhood home until a row of pictures knocked the air from her lungs. The three pictures seemed to be taken while Kara was on a tropical vacation. The first was a classic picture of Kara's feet peeking out from a sandcastle someone built on top of them. But it was the last two pictures that Lena felt the need to click on to take a closer look.

The second picture was of Kara facing away from the camera, standing at the water's edge facing the sunset. Her black and purple stripped bikini bottom wasn't exactly scandalous but it did give a nice view of Kara's round backside that seemed to be a bit too big to hold in. The picture also showed off the blonde's muscular legs and calf muscles; Lena had to wipe her mouth to make sure she wasn't drooling everywhere.

The last picture was of Kara and the Alex woman, arms around each other's shoulder, laughing in a way that looked like the picture was taken candidly. It was cut off from the waist down but Lena didn't mind since she now had an up close look at Kara's abs. And, while Alex had a nice pack too, Kara's abs were  _spectacular._ The brunette started to suspect Kara was a bodybuilder or a gym rat because her body was too insane to be natural. 

As she stared at the picture, something about the blonde's toned physique was starting to bother her. Not in a bad way, but in a "I've seen this before" kind of way. Lena scanned over the picture of Alex and Kara carefully, taking in every detail of the blonde. There was something about her that was overly familiar; something that went beyond their barista-customer relationship. And there, at the bottom of the picture not quiet cut off and on Kara's hipbone, the CEO found it.

 _The tattoo_.

Now Kara's tattoo was the Deathly Hallows symbol from "Harry Potter". While that itself it not particularly unique, the image in the middle of the symbol was something Lena had seen about a million times. Instead of the wand that everyone got, Kara had replaced it with the Superman logo; the "S" stood in the circle colored in red while the rest was black. The tattoo was unique and unforgettable and Lena almost dropped her phone when she realized where she had seen the tattoo before.

Lena quickly closed out of Instagram and opened Google. She typed in the phrase she knew would yield results and, sure enough, there was Kara's tattoo staring at her. On the ad for Diana Prince's line of lingerie.

"Holy shit," Lena breathed out, staring at the black and white photo of chiseled abs, a chest covered by thin black lace, and a lower half protected by matching panties. Kara's face was omitted from the ad campaign but there, just about the panties, was the unmistakable tattoo. The tattoo of her crush of three months. The girl she had been fawning over all this time was the same girl she had fantasized about for the two years Diana used her as her main model. The brunette became dizzy from the revelation and the wine. She shut her phone off, leaving her wine behind as she made her way into her bedroom and face planted into her bed.

_________________________________________

Lena Luthor hadn't been to the Catnap Café in two days and she was starting to lose it. She knew avoidance was a cowardly tactic, especially because Kara did nothing wrong to warrant it. But Lena couldn't help it; she had no clue how to act around Kara now that she knew what she knew. Kara Danvers was the Prince Underwear model, a woman who image Lena had used during some of her...... _intimate_ moments. How the hell was she supposed to act around the blonde now?!

After the second day, Lena started to feel bad about making Jess fetch her coffee as she had more respect for the woman than that. So, on the third morning, Lena steeled herself into her Luthor boardroom persona and made her way to Catnap, praying silently that Kara wouldn't be working.

Luck was not on her side (of course it wasn't) because, as soon as she opened the door, Kara happened to be wiping down the table closest to it. The young Luthor did not know what to expect when she saw the blonde but the tight hug she received was definitely not on her list.

"Lena! I've missed you so, so much! Are you okay? Have you been busy? What happened?" Kara rambled on, holding Lena at arm's length to look her over for injuries.

Lena's eyes widened at the barista's selfless care for her and, without warning, she blurted out, "I didn't know you modeled lingerie." Blue and green eyes widened for different reasons Lena because she was  _mortified_ and Kara because she was shocked.

"I....I...uh...I'm going to go," Lena rushed out, turning out of Kara's embrace to open the door again. She was halfway down the block, cursing herself over and over when she realized her name was being called. Lena turned to find Kara jogging behind her, waving her arms frantically. She slowed to a stop in front of Lena and the brunette immediately started talking.

"Kara, I am so, so sorry. I didn't mean to go digging into your life. I went through your Instagram like a true creep and I am sorry and I'll find another coffee shop to go to and I won't bother you I promise..." She was cut off by Kara's giggling.

"Lena," Kara smiled, shyly, "I don't mind that you went through my page. I mean, I would be lying if I said I didn't go through yours the minute I found you. The pics of you in France are my favorite, by the way," the blonde smirked and Lena blushed, remembering the one picture of her in nothing but a sheet covering her waist and her hands covering her breasts, an artistic project she did with a friend, "I think it's sweet you wanted to know more about me. And, for the record, yes I did model lingerie for a little while. Back in college I needed to save money in order to move here and Maggie, my sister, Alex's, girlfriend, knew someone who worked in the fashion industry who was looking for a model. So I did it and it was actually a lot of fun. I don't really talk about it because I don't want to be famous. I like being just Kara."

The CEO smiled bashfully at the blonde's confession, "I like you just being Kara too,"

Now Kara was blushing, "Good," the two stood in silence for a few moments before Kara broke it, "Listen, I have to get back to work but how about we grab dinner tonight? Maybe afterwards you can see the tattoo up close and personal."

Lena's seductive side flared up at the comment and she grinned predatorily, "I'm looking forward to it, Ms. Danvers," she raked her eyes over Kara's form, causing the blonde to stutter a bit.

"Meet me here at 7?"

"Can't wait," Lena kissed her cheek gently, taking in the smell of vanilla and coffee that clung to Kara's skin. She waved flirtatiously, grinning like a crazy person all the way back to L-Corp. 

Thank god for Internet stalking.

 

**Author's Note:**

> lol you know we've all gone down the rabbit hole of Insta-stalking. no shame to admit it. :P


End file.
